Thou Art More Lovely Than A Summer's Day
by aaydraay
Summary: "Darren Everett Criss! You cannot kiss me then walk away!" Chris hollered to the hobbit's back. Darren simply stopped, turned around and blew a kiss at him before continuing on his way.  All the lovely drabble with the Glee Cast, along with some Starkids
1. Chapter 1

This is simply a way to enjoy the lovely bromance that is CrissColfer.

Chapter One

Darren's hands were shaking. He'd never felt so nervous in his entire 24 years of living. Why was being such a dork, he's played in front of crowds 20 times larger then this one. He'd been practising with the Starkids for years now; there was no reason that he should be nervous. Darren Criss didn't get nervous.

"Darren!" Nick Lang's voice bounced off the cement walls in the hallway leading to dressing rooms. "Where you at Crissy?"

"Room 7 Nick." He hollered back, he then glanced at his watch, 10 minutes to show time.

"We're heading to the greenroom." Nick gasped when he saw him, "Hey, are you alright man? You look green." Nick had a good reason to be surprised because Darren looked like he was about to vomit up a cat.

"Yeah, Nick I-I'm fine. I'll be fine." But his voice cracked; sounding almost like he was trying to convince himself more than anything. With that Nick left him, leaving him alone with his thoughts. Dark thoughts raced through his mind, what if fell off the stage, what if his fans booed him? He'd never be able to show his face if he disappointed his fans.

The sight of hundreds of fans booing him everywhere he went was interrupted by the sound of his Potter Puppet Pals ring tone. He glanced at the display of his iPhone, which flashed a picture of Chris Colfer in his Dalton blazer. Before Darren could even think about why Chris would be calling him he grabbed the phone and accepted the call. His body practically aching to hear the younger mans silky voice.

"Chris." Darren huffed into the phone, "I've missed you."

"Darren!" Darren smiled as the sound of Chris' soft laugh filled his ear. "Well, you'll be seeing me sooner than you think."

"What are you talking about? Aren't you filming in LA? Did you forget that I'm at Leakycon? I'm actually just about to go on." Said Darren as he closed his dressing room and sauntered over to the greenroom. He pushed open the door with his foot since both hands we busy, one buttoning his shirt and the other holding the phone tightly not wanting to miss a single word Chris said. He collapsed on the nearest sofa in between two of the Joes.

"I was in LA-"

"You didn't quit the movie did you?" What was he thinking, that was the stupidest idea ever.

"No, no I didn't quit." Darren signed after hearing this. "But I'm just standing in this mosh pit beside little girls screaming about you."

Darren hadn't noticed till now but there was an awful lot of back round noise, but before he could ask where in fact Chris was he heard a familiar voice.

"Chris, that better be Darren so help me God."

"Yes, Jesus Amber." Chris snapped back. Wait, Darren thought, why would Amber Riley want to make sure Chris was talking me? "Anyways, Darren make sure you look to the left of the stage. I've arranged a surprise for you. Break a leg."

Chris hung up leaving a very confused Darren to do nothing but stare at his phone hoping it would magically come to life and tell him what Chris was mumbling about. He was just about to call Chris back when the lights flashed twice and chimes rang signalling them to get on stage.

ΘΘΘ

Darren stumbled on stage in the dark following the very dull glow in the dark green tape to his microphone stand. He grabbed a hold of it and took a deep breath. He then steeped onto the small square of tape so Cory Lubowich, who was manning backstage, knew Darren was ready.

"All set Jamie, cue lights." Cory murmured into his headset and with that the music started and the lights came up.

I've been alone  
>Surrounded by darkness<br>I've seen how heartless  
>The world can be <p>

Darren opened his eyes and looked around the crowd smiling. He loved this, the fans, the music, every single thing. This is when he was the happiest.

I've seen you crying  
>You felt like it's hopeless<br>I'll always do my best  
>To make you see<p>

Baby, you're not alone  
>Cause you're here with me<br>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<br>And you know it's true  
>It don't matter what'll come to be<br>Our love is all we need to make it through

Now I know it ain't easy  
>But it ain't hard trying<br>Every time I see you smiling  
>And I feel you so close to me<br>And you tell me

Darren got out of his trance and glanced to left where he saw Chris freaking Colfer smiling and dancing. Smiling up at _him_, Darren's knees started to buckle. So he ripped the mic out and ran over to Chris and pulled him up on stage. The fans went insane.

Baby, you're not alone  
>Cause you're here with me<br>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<br>And you know it's true  
>It don't matter what'll come to be<br>Our love is all we need to make it through

I still have trouble  
>I trip and stumble<br>Trying to make sense of things sometimes  
>I look for reasons<br>But I don't need 'em  
>All I need is to look in your eyes<br>And I realize 

Chris was dancing on stage and the two men were smiling and Darren felt incredible. He'd never felt so alive in his life.

Baby I'm not alone  
>Cause you're here with me<br>And nothing's ever gonna take us down  
>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<br>And you know it's true  
>It don't matter what'll come to be<br>Our love is all we need to make it through, ooh

Cause you're here with me  
>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down<br>Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
>And you know it's true<br>It don't matter what'll come to be  
>You know our love is all we need<br>Our love is all we need to make it through

Darren belted out the last few lines, and stared into Chris' eyes. It was the best night ever, both men thought to themselves.

ΘΘΘ

After an intense bar crawl with the Starkids, Chris was walking, well actually more like stumbling back to his hotel room. When Lauren Lopez had started ordering tequila shots for everyone that's when Chris knew he had to bail. He wasn't really a big fan of tequila since he had over done it on his 21st birthday. After seeing the "demon" as he liked to call it come back up it wasn't so appetizing anymore.

It had started to rain just as he turned down one of the last streets to his hotel. He didn't mind though, maybe it would get the awful smell out of his clothes. Joe Walker had gotten completely mangled. The guy was an insane drinker, he drank practically double what Chris had drank plus some more, so it wasn't really a surprise to anyone when he puked all over Chris. No seriously, all down the front of his bright blue plaid shirt and down his black designer skinny jeans. Chris was pretty sure puke had some how managed to get into his grey converse. He was glad his jeans were so tight or else he might have Joe's puke in his underwear. To say Chris was royally pissed would be an understatement.

Chris walked down the back pathway to his hotel, when he heard the pounding of feet against the pavement. Who the hell would be running at three in the morning?

"Chris slow down." Darren called after him, his footsteps grew louder and then slowed as he approached the younger man. "I didn't get a chance to talk to you at the club; did you have a good time at the concert?" Darren seemed nervous, Chris honestly didn't remember a time literally ever where Darren had been nervous. Why now? Darren had just asked him a simple question, but then why did it seem as though the whole world was weighing on this one question.

"Chris?"

"Huh? Pardon?"

"I just asked you if you had a good time at the concert." Darren said shyly.

"Oh, right. Yeah, I've missed being on stage with you." Darren blushed. Wait, Darren Criss just blushed because of something he had said. "Darren, what's really going on? You don't seem like yourself."

"Well, I've been thinking…" Darren wiped his palms on the back of his skinny jeans.

"About?" Chris probed.

"About you and I." Darren breathed.

"Oh."

"It's just that, I've had these feelings and I was, uh, wondering if you had those feelings too?" Darren was staring right into Chris' eyes.

"Well, are you implying that you are attracted to me Darren?" Chris was going to make Darren say it, even though he knew exactly what he was talking about. Hell, subtlety is so _not_ Darren's thing.

"IlikeyouChris."

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Chris was pushing it, but if Darren had feelings for him he should just man up and-

Darren's lips interrupted Chris' thoughts. He had ever so sweetly placed both his hands on either side of Chris' face and pulled their faces closer together. He then pressed his lips to the taller mans with the lightest of touches. Chris kissed him back but Darren pulled away too soon, which then lead to a small groan from Chris.

"I'm crazy about you Chris Colfer." Darren left Chris outside of his hotel and began walking back to the bar.

"Darren Everett Criss! You _cannot_ kiss me then walk away!" Chris hollered to the hobbit's back.

Darren simply stopped, turned around and blew a kiss at him before continuing on his way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Darren woke with the sun burning his eyes, why didn't he close the curtains last night? Why did he even bother to open them at all? He rolled over and felt a pain jab into his stomach, he sat up and saw that he was still in his cloths from last night. How did he even get to his apartment last night? He thought, as he brought his arm up to rub his forehead. He noticed that someone had pinned a note to his black dress shirt. He slapped around until he found the bedside lamp, then flicked it on.

_DC, _

_I brought you home last night since you got smashed, you have Lauren to thank for that. Call me when you 're decent so I know you aren't dead._

_Joey. _

_Last night,_ Darren thought. _Chris, I kissed Chris last night… _


	3. Chapter 3

I know, sorry for teasing you and taking forever to upload. I hope this makes up for it.

Chapter Three

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream

The way you turn me on,

I can't sleep Let's runaway and don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me

Just one touch now baby I believe

This is real so take a chance and don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

Chris' Blackberry kept ringing, he didn't understand why the caller didn't just leave a message? Who would be calling him at this ungodly hour anyway? It was almost eight, he'd barely gotten four decent hours of sleeping. Katy's voice blared into his ears for the fifth time, signing he rolled over and answered the phone.

"Hello?" He practically barked into the phone, his voice thick with sleep.

"Where are you Colfer?" A familiar man asked.

"Dan?" Chris questioned, "I'm not in Cali, I'm actually in-"

"I know, but they want you back A.S.A.P. Mr. Murphy was very specific with orders. There's a car waiting down stairs for you, they sent the jet to get you and Mr. Murphy wants you to be in his office by two o'clock this afternoon. Do you need me to call someone to help you pack?" Dan was Chris' driver, the guy not only brought him _everywhere, _but he practically organised his life, along with being his body guard when things got out of hand. Dan was Linda Rolla's assistant. Linda, Chris' publicist, when she couldn't be there with Chris at two in the morning when he was leaving a bar made sure Dan was there, _always._

"Seriously?" You've got to be kidding me, Chris thought. "Alright, I'll be down in half an hour."

Chris forced himself out of bed and into the shower, he raced around the hotel room in a haze throwing all his belongs into his blue suit case. He glanced around the room to make sure he had everything, he grabbed the picture frame off the night stand and stuffed it into his satchel without looking at. Chris was checkout out and sitting in the car by eight thirty. He opened his bag and dug around trying to find his iPod, but when his fingers hit a picture frame he pulled that out instead. Inside the frame was Chris favourite picture, it showed him and Darren with there arms wrapped around each other. The two men were laughing and smiling at each other not the camera and they were wearing their Dalton uniforms.

"You two our adorable." Ashley had said when she'd snapped the picture on day on set.

Darren had giggled and hugged Chris after the photo had been taken. He'd told Chris how happy he was that they had met. Chris didn't say anything just held him tighter, he was surprised he didn't turn to a puddle on the floor. Chris sat there thinking about all the great times he'd shared with Darren, the guy was one of his best friends, which was why he'd been so willing to drop everything and fly to freaking Florida to see the guy. It was because he was truly, madly, _deeply_ in love with Darren Criss.

_Darren,_ he thought, Darren kissed him last night.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry for the 18 billion emails for that last upload, I hope this double upload makes it better.

Hearts.

Chapter Four

He had no idea where he was going, all Darren knew was that he needed to find Chris, and he needed to find him _now._ Nothing cold stop him, he needed Chris, he wanted to wrap him arms around the taller man. He needed to hold him, to kiss him, to have Chris hold him and kiss him back. He had messaged Joey around two in the afternoon after he'd showered, and drank about a pot of coffee. He made sure he had put a bright blue shirt on; Chris said he always looked good in blue. Darren knew exactly what he would say to Chris, he'd tell him how he really felt, let out all those feelings he'd been holding back since they first started working together.

Darren had some idea of where Chris was staying so he headed over to the hotel alley where he'd kissed him last night. He remembered the feeling of Chris' lips on his and immediately got goose bumps. Darren held the door for an elderly woman than walked into the hotel lobby. He went straight for the front desk and practically had to charm the girl's pants off.

"Uh, no. I'm sorry sir." The girl stumbled, and blushed. "He checked out this morning around eight twenty five."

"What? That can't be possible!" Chris had told Lauren he would be staying for the weekend. "Could you check again please?"

"Sir, I was here this morning and I checked him out myself."

Well, _shit_.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, I love you with all of my Klaine infected heart to bits for reading this!

Chapter Five

Joey Richter was sitting in his hotel room trying to sooth his headache. Unlike Darren he had known to steer clean of Lauren while she was still in celebration mode. The girl would not rest until everyone around her was pass out drunk, even if they were a complete stranger. Which is exactly what had happened to Darren last night. Joey literally had to carry the hobbit back to his hotel room. Well, Joey thought, the hobbit _is_ a great guy plus he's my best friend. Joey was flipping threw the channels on the TV when he heard a pounding on his door.

"Joey! Please open the door! It's Darren!" Darren screamed between the thumps. "I need your help, _please!" _

Joey ran to the door, what's wrong with Darren? Is he okay? What the hell is going on?

HA. I tease. Don't kill me.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm such a tease right now, I'm sorry. I just don't have time to sit down and write ubber long chapters. Forgive me.

Hearts.

Chapter Six

"H-he, he just left. He didn't leave a n-note. Nothing Joey, _nothing!" _Darren was in tears, literally balling his eyes out while Joey sat beside him and tried to comfort him by rubbing his back. Every so often when Joey could, he would whisper a few words into Darren's curls. "I can't believe he did this to me."

Joey had never seen Darren so worked up. Of course he'd known all about his feelings towards Chris. Hell, Joey had even called Amber and Ashley Fink, Chris' two best friends, to organise this whole ordeal of getting Chris to come see Darren. The poor guy had been so _freaking _miserable that most of the other Starkids had already asked Joey multiple times if Darren was feeling all right. Joey had to buy Nick three drinks last night just so he would forget to keep hounding him about why Darren had looked like shit before the show. Not only was Darren missing Chris, but he was starting to get this whole stag fright thing.

"Shh, Darren. Calm down, I'm sure there's a prefect explanation for all of this." Joey pushed Darren's face up so he could look into his eyes. "I'm going to fix this, I _promise_."

See, the only problem is, Joey had no idea on _how _he was going to fix any of this mess.


	7. Chapter 7

You'd better love me, I'm suppose to be studying…

Chapter Seven

"Well Ryan, what's _so _important that I had to drop everything, and come to see you?" Chris was pissed, he'd purposely walked into Ryan Murphy's office half an hour late.

"Take a seat Chris." Ryan gestured to one of the leather chairs from where he was sitting behind his big oak desk. His office was filled with Glee memorabilia, posters, signs, hats, you name it, he had it hanging on the dark gray walls.

"Actually, I'd rather stand. I've been sitting on that plane for _three_ hours."

"Hey, no need to get snappy. I just wanted to let you know that there's some buzz going around…" Chris wasn't listening, Ryan was just talking about how some of the first episodes songs had gotten leaked to the press. He was stressing that he would not allow this, and just wanted to make sure Chris understood.

"Yeah, I know that. I didn't do shit, and you know it. Honestly, couldn't you have just read me the riot act on the phone, God Ryan. I came back here for nothing. I was on vacation." Chris was getting more and more angry with Ryan, and he really felt like storming out of his office. He'd first demand that he was flown back to Florida this second before he said anything too awful to the guy.

"You're right. I'm sorry Chris." Ryan breathed. _What?_ Was Chris hearing right? "I can arrange for you to be flown back in half an hour? Does that work?" Ryan was trying to kiss up, he knew he had no right to demand Chris' presence over such a little thing. For the life of him he could _not_ remember why he'd even bothered worrying Chris. The kid had so much going on already, he didn't need, no, deserve to be yelled at.

"I, uh…" Chris stuttered. Then his phone rang. "One second, this is important." Chris walked outside the office, and answered his ringing phone. "Hello?" He tried to sound happy, but he was still in shock from Ryan's sudden apology.

"Colfer, where the actual fuck are you?" Joey's voice was quiet, and Chris could tell something was wrong, _very _wrong.

"What is it? Is Darren okay? Joey, _what_ happened?" Chris' heart was pounding in his ears, and his mind was racing with a thousand awful thoughts.

"You need to get here, _now._"

The only sound heard on that Saturday afternoon was the pounding of Chris' feet on the cement floor echoing throughout the studio.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry that I've taken forever to post this, I really don't have a good reason at all.**

**Hearts. **

Chapter Eight

_I'm such a whimp, _Darren thought to himself as he splashed water on his face in Joey's bathroom. He'd cried to his best for about two hours, and he was extremely embarrassed to admit it. Joey had been helpful, well, not really. Actually Joey had just let him cry his heart out, and mumbled soothing words to him. Right now he was making a run for food, Darren's favourite, Italian.

"What's become of you Criss?" He mumbled to his reflection in the mirror above the sink. He took a deep breath, and pushed open the door. When he glanced at the little kitchen he could see a takeout bag, he hurried over to it but noticed the food was gone. He walked over to the couch, and saw all the food spread out on the coffee table in front of the TV. He turned to the couch to grab the blanket, and he was planning on throwing himself on the floor then stuffing his face. He didn't make it though, because Chris was sitting on the couch looking _delicious,_ and Darren's heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest.

"Hey," Chris whispered, and gave a small wave. "I heard you were hungry."

"Hungry, yeah…" Darren couldn't even think straight at this point, I mean come on. Chris couldn't just expect to show up looking like, well, _that_ and think that everything would be okay. Wait, what was Darren saying, of course it would be okay, Chris was sitting two feet away from him, and he looked beautiful.

"Here, eat." Chris handed him a plate of spaghetti, and patted the space next to him on the couch. Darren sat down, making sure that their knees were touching, he dug into his food just now realising how hungry he was. Chris was eating too only he was more, dapper.

Darren looked at Chris, Chris looked Darren, Darren blushed, and looked away. He didn't see it but Chris blushed too, but didn't look away.

"I broke up with Mia." Darren had no idea what he was saying until the words came out like vomit, he wished he could snap them out of the air, and swallow them.

"Yeah, I know. Harry told me last month." Chris set down his plate on the table, and took a swig of Diet Coke. He seemed so calm about it all, as this was a typical statement that Darren had said multiple times.

"What? Actually? The little shit." Chris chuckled, and Darren's heart fluttered in response. What was Darren still doing, it was clear that Chris liked him back. He wouldn't have kissed him if he was still interested in that Eddie guy, right? Well, Darren thought to himself, I'm not getting away where by just sitting here. He leaned over, and shoved his lips onto Chris'. It was filled with passion, hope, and pure lust. Chris dug his fingers into Darren's mess of curls, and deepened the kiss. Darren moaned, and Chris snuck his tongue in his mouth. Darren wrapped his arms around Chris' waist pulling him up into his lap.

"Hey! Dar, really? You guy better keep it in your pants if you're going to be in here." Joey Richter had officially ruined the mood.


	9. Chapter 9

**I know, I fucking suck. I'm sorry. Shout out to Martha1112 for reviewing every chapter and maridie186 for her totally awesome review. **

**ENJOY! **

**Chapter Nine**

"It's been two weeks and you haven't called him back yet? Chris what the actual fuck is your problem?" Ashley Fink was sitting beside Chris on the tiny couch in his trailer. She was absently playing with her hair, she'd just died it black. Again.

"Ash it's not like I'm avoiding him-"

" My ass you aren't," She snorted. "Honestly, I see the way you look at him. Just a second let me finish," she held up her hand and Chris didn't even bother trying to speak. "Last season you were totally in love with him, I could see it your eyes."

"You're right, I just don't know what to say to him. I don't know if he'll ever forgive me. I can't have that, I need him."

"I know, that's why I'm going to help you get him and keep him." Ashley grabbed Chris' hands and squeezed them.

Darren was strumming his guitar, just messing around with the chords really. The sound filled the room and made the rainy day seem even more sombre. Tears slipped down his face, as he thought of the last two weeks. He had texted him five times since they left Florida. He thought Chris had feelings for him, that he'd felt something when they kissed. Apparently not. It also looked like Darren wouldn't be able to go around on set any time soon holding hands with Chris let alone in public.

Why won't he return my calls? Chris was busy, sure, but he didn't have ten spare minutes to call him? A few seconds to send him a quick text? All Darren wanted to know was that everything would be okay when they went back to set for Glee next week, was that too much to ask?

"Okay darling, you need to stop." Mrs. Criss wandered into Darren's room. She noticed that Darren was still in the clothes he'd worn last night when he'd arrived for dinner. She wouldn't be surprised if he'd slept in them too. "I'm starting to worry about you-"

"Mamma…" he couldn't finish though, he pushed the guitar onto the bed and broke down in his moms arms.

"I love you baby," she murmured into his hair. "I promise you it'll all work out."

But this time Darren had a feeling it wouldn't.

Chris was staring at the egg rolls sitting on his plate, maybe if he waited long enough he wouldn't feel the need to vomit. He hadn't eaten a decent meal in two weeks, he wasn't on any crazy diets or anything. He just hadn't been able to stomach anything. It defiantly had something to do with how awful he felt about Darren. He hadn't slept either, barely two hours a night. He'd wake up crying or screaming, soaked in his sweet. The scariest part about his nightmares though was how he couldn't seem to get out of the room. He was sitting in the dark, he couldn't seen anything, if he tried to move his legs would burn. Something was holding him down.

Chris was sitting in his living room wanting so badly to have the key's to a time machine so he could take everything back. He wanted Darren, so badly, he was nervous though. If for twenty-four years he believed he was straight, then why all of sudden did he claim to be crazy about him? Thousands of questions were running through his mind, he was getting tired jus thinking about them. Ashley had written out exactly what he needed to say, but it was up to Chris to make the call.

"He'll just hate you more the longer you put this off." He whispered to himself.

Mustering up every ounce of courage he could find Chris pressed the little green button of his Blackberry and brought the phone to his ear. No turning back now…

Mrs. Criss shut Darren's door tightly, he finally managed to fall asleep. She hadn't admitted it to him, but she was insanely worried about her son. Chris was a very nice man, she actually wanted Darren to be with him the very first time she had meet Chris. The only problem then was that Darren was with Mia, sure she was a nice girl, but Darren deserved the best. And that's exactly what Chris would offer him, nothing but the very best.

When Darren had called her a few weeks ago, he had been in tears. She bagged him to come home, which he did. He then confessed to being in love with Chris. He has realised this after he'd gotten into this huge fight with Mia over something unimportant. She them told him he needed to tell Chris, hinting that he was head over heels for Darren too. She didn't regret telling him that now, she just wished everything would just fall into place.

As Mrs. Criss walked down the spiral stair case she heard Darren's phone ringing from the front door. Running now, she pulled it out of the satchel bag. She had meant to send the call to voice mail and turn off his phone, but her finger slipped and the only thing she could do was bring the phone to her ear. Things just didn't seem to be going as anyone had planned now a days.


End file.
